


Day 2: Angst

by Anonymous



Series: Boxer week [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Major Character(s) death, Serious Injuries, s not really happy, semi-happy ending, this one is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Waxer, Boil and Wooley are abducted and tortured, for information.
Relationships: Boil & Waxer & Wooley, Boil & Wooley (Star Wars), Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), Waxer & Wooley (Star Wars)
Series: Boxer week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902091
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Day 2: Angst

**Author's Note:**

> This one is angsty.

Day 2: Angst 

“Tell me you freak!” Waxer’s head is pounding, how long have they been here. “Tell me.” Waxer screams when he gets electrocuted when he doesn’t answer his torturer. This all is one big mess. Wooley, Boil and him, had been on a mission with some shinies to check out an abandoned separatist camp. They had been ambushed the second they got in the camp. The shinies had been killed and they had been brought here. Wherever here is. Waxer isn’t sure how long it has been, but he knows that his body can’t take much more. “Take it away. I’m done with it for today.” The guards grab him and pull him with them. Waxer can barely stand on his feet let alone keeping up with them. The guards throw him in the cell and walk away. 

“Waxer?” Waxer doesn’t react to the person calling out for him. He doesn’t have the energy left to pull himself up. “Cyar?” Waxer can feel hands pick him up, he looks up at the person holding him. Seeing the signature mustache of the man he loves. 

“Boil?” Boil shush him softly. 

“It’s okay darling, just relax for me okay. I got you now.” Boil lays him down gently on the one blanket they have. 

“Wooley?” Boil’s shoulder stiff, he avoids Waxer’s eyes. 

“He isn’t back yet. He was taken after you were taken. I think they are getting inpatient with us. We have been for a while, I think at least. They hadn’t been able to get anything out of us yet, so I guess they want to hurt us more.” Boil starts looking over Waxer’s wounds. He can’t do anything about them, but Waxer knows it makes Boil feel a little bit more useful. They had been leaving Boil here for days, but Waxer and Wooley have been tortured more and more. 

The doors open up again and two guards walk in with a body in their arms. Wooley. Waxer realizes with shock. The guards throw Wooley down on the ground and walk out. Boil quickly goes to Wooley, bringing him over to where he had laid down Waxer. Wooley lets out a miserable sound, looking at them with tears in his eyes. Boil checks him over, but stops when he has pulled up Wooley’s shirt. 

“Boil? What’s wrong.” Waxer slowly sits himself up, more worried about Wooley than himself right now. Boil doesn’t answer him, busy trying to pull his own shirt over his head. “Boil?” Boil stops for one second looking at Waxer, but pushes his shirt to Wooley’s side, without a word. Wooley lets out a whimper, tears rolling down his face. Waxer softly pets his hair, Wooley leans in to his touch. 

“Waxer.” Waxer looks up at Boil, seeing him looking like he has seen a ghost, his shirt still against Wooley’s side. 

“Yes, what’s wrong, Boil.” Waxer tries to keep his voice soft and calm, but he can’t keep it completely steady. He is very worried for the youngest of them. 

“He has a deep wound on his side, it’s bleeding badly. I don’t know what to do, besides keeping pressure on it. He is losing a lot of blood and who knows how much he already lost.” Boil rags his hands through his hair, pulling it a little. 

“How long do we have?” Waver asks, holding Wooley’s hand in his. His other hand is still going through Wooley’s hair. Wooley looks at him too, his eyes wet with tears. Boil hesitates. 

“I’m not sure....I’m no medic, so I can’t say for sure.” 

“Buir, please.” Wooley pleads softly, voice hoarse from screaming. “How long?” Boil bits back a sob at the broken eyes looking at him. 

“I’m sorry Wooley’ika, ner’ad’ika. I’m really not sure, but if the blood keeps flowing like this maybe a few hours. We should roll you on your side Wooley, that way can put more pressure on the wound.” Wooley nods softly. Waxer lets go of Wooley's hand and helps Boil roll Wooley on his side. Waxer takes over putting pressure on the wound, Boil sits in front of Wooley. They stay silent for a while, nobody knowing what to do. Wooley tries to turn back around after a few minutes? Hours? But Boil stops him.

“Please, Let me. I can feel it, I don’t have long anymore. I want to see you both. I have to tell you something. Let me see you both, please.” Waxer hesitates, but Wooley keeps insisting, so he lets go and sits next to Boil. Holding one of Wooley’s hands. 

“What is it, little one?” Waxer asks softly, his voice stuttering a little bit. 

“They wanted to punish you both, by hurting me.” Wooley says his breath is shaky. Waxer lets out a sob holding back from holding Wooley. “But know that I don’t blame you for this ever. I’m so grateful that I... that I...” Wooley gasps for air, his body shaking with silent sobs. 

“Shush, it’s okay ad’ika, it’s okay.” Waxer says crying softly. Boil reaches out and holds Waxer’s hand, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“No, please I need to say this.” Wooley gasps out, looking them both in their eyes. Boil nods holding his other hand. “I’m grateful that I could call you my parents. I’m so thankful for what you both have done for me. I love you both so much.” They can hear fighting outside their cell. 

“Please, baby boy hold on just a little longer. They are almost here, they can help you.” Waker says his voice hoarse with tears. 

“I’m sorry buir, but you know that I can’t, Please, buir let me go.” Waxer shakes his head, tears rolling down his face, he pushes Wooley softly back on his back. He kisses Wooley’s forehead. Boil squeezes his hand softly and leans in to do so too. 

“We love you so much Wooley, it’s okay. You can let go. It will be okay.” Boil says softly. Wooley looks at them both tears rolling down his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, buire. Ret'urcye mhi, but not too soon. Life your lives fully.” 

“We will, little one. Vi kar'tayl gar darasuum, Wooley’ika. Its okay.” Boil tells him, pulling Wooley in their arms. 

“We promise ad’ika. We will never forget you, but we will life on.” Waxer says, his voice breaking a little. He softly caresses Wooley’s cheek. Kissing his head one more time, Boil follows after him. 

Wooley looks at them and softly puts his head on Waxer’s shoulder and lets out a soft sigh. His body stills, when the doors are opened and troopers fill in their commander at the front of the group. Waxer breaks down sobbing over Wooley’s body trying to reach out when Boil puts Wooley down softly on the ground. Boil looks up at his commander. “He is gone.” He says, holding his crying riduur. Their son is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on @love-for-animation on tumblr
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Riduur: Husband  
> Buir(e): Parent(s)  
> Ad’ika: beloved child
> 
> Wooley’ika: endearment literally beloved Wooley.  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, buire: I love you, dads  
> Ret'urcye mhi: Literally see you soon. In this content he is saying something like I will see you again.  
> Vi kar'tayl gar darasuum: We love you.


End file.
